friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alicorn Scrolls: Chapter 1~ Here Be Dragons
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This story is in no way related to the canon storyline, other than specific characters, and only small bits of canon lore. Note that some of the locations mentioned in the story are completely made up. This contents of this story may include violence, romance, same gender romance, gore, references to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If any of you are offended by any of the content listed above, this story is not for you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... The Alicorn Scrolls: Equestria Chapter 1 Here Be Dragons ... A dragon. We were being attacked... by a dragon! And the giddy pink earth pony was bouncing on her hooves. "She's always like this, right?" I asked, unknowingly aloud. "That's Pinkie for ya." Borgia answered. "Partiest. Pony. Ever." Okay. I could understand optimism. That was fine. But bouncing on her hooves, while a mythical being is attacking the village, along with not only her enemies, but her allies as well? Bouncing on her hooves. "We need to get out of here." I said, as if it weren't obvious. "Yes, lets. Come on." Borgia said, leading me up the stairs of the cylinder tower. Just as we were half way to the top, the dragon managed to to break through the wall, and spewed flames into the keep. When it stopped, it flew away from the tower. I looked down from the gaping hole that the dragon made. There was a burning wooden inn right beneathe me. I could make the jump, and easily avoid the fire. "Go!" the earthcloak said. "Me and the others will find a different route." I wanted to ask why he didn't jump with me, but then I realized it. There were Imperials on the other side of the inn, and he didn't want to find quarrel with them while a dragon was attacking. As soon as my hooves left the stone floor, I panicked, and waved my hooves mid-air as I fell... and landed on my flanks. It hurt. "OWOWOW!" I smelled something burning. Not just wood, or hay, but hair. My tail was on fire! I raced to the other side of the in, and jumped through another hole in the wall, and rolled on the ground. I was now stomping my own tail to douse the flame. Great, I was going to be a fashion disaster if I survive this. Sweet Luna, did I really just think that? I felt a hot breathe behind me. The dragon was about to kill me. I saw a child in my path. It was the same child from before. He was hurt, and could get up. If I didn't help him... I heard, and felt the flames from the dragon's maw nearing my tail again, and I grabbed the colt, and brought him to where the Imperials were standing. "Papa!" the colt cried out. I looked back to see the burning corpse of a stallion. Why didn't I see him earlier? Why didn't I save him, too? Then I realized, even if I had tried, I would not have been able to save as easily as I saved the young colt. The colt was crying now. I wanted to cry with him, but this wasn't the time, nor place. Two Imperials approached, one of which was the stallion that greeted me and the other prisoners at the wagon. "Get this colt to saftey!" he shouted towards the other soldier. "Go on." I said. "Your father wouldn't have wanted you to die over himself." The colt nodded sadly, wiping tears from his face, and trotting off quickly towards the other soldier. "Come with me, prisoner. I can escort you out of this mess." the soldier who greeted us said. "Really?" I said sarcastically. "Well that's so ''nice of you! It would certainly make up for trying cut my head off!" "Come with me, and I promise you will be set free! We won't come after you." he promised. I went with him, for now. The archers were firing their arrows at the dragon, but to no avail. They just deflected off of hus scales. As we ran through a torn down house, the dragon decided to dive bomb us. We ducked, as chunks of wood and stone cut at our hides. I now had bits of wood in my mane. Not now, Octavia! Under attack! Dragon! Run! We galloped through an archway, as Borgia ran right towards us. "Traitor! Where do you think you're goung?" the Imperial soldier asked. "We're getting out of here! You can't stop us!" Borgia replied. "Fine!" the Imperial yelled. "I hope that dragon burns all of you to dust!" Pointless bickering. It was no wander there was so much chaos between the Crystal Empire and the Earthcloaks. The two ran past eachother, both approaching a different door. Where do I go? Go with the ponies that tried to execute me? Go with the ponies who's leader started this war in the first place? Find my own way out? Actually, that would be more suicidal. I decided I probably shouldn't trust the Empire after this. They tried to slit my neck afterall, and with no proof that I was involved in any crime. Eventually, I decided to run with the rebel I had met on the wagon. He held the open the door for me, as I trotted inside. ... I was walking my way to Ponyville the day I was captured. I was nearly there, just a few mile away. I didn't mind walking all the way from Canterlot, in fact it was a chance to move my hooves more. I was crossing the boarder of Ponyville when I saw a stallion in the distance running my direction with a wooden wagon of food. He would have ran me over had I not jumped out of the way. "Watch where you're going!" I yelled. Suddenly, I saw a bunch of Earthcloak soldiers running past me, as well as Imperial soldiers. The Imperials fought and captured the Earthcloaks in ropes, as I just watched. Suddenly, I felt a swift punch to my face, and I blacked out. ... I was panting, sweating, and tired all the same. I just wanted to find a house, and take a nap. Was that really so hard? "Thanks for that." I said. "Needless to say, I don't trust the Crystal Empire anymore." Borgia snorted. "Of course not, who in there right mind would?" he said. I scowled. "I don't trust the Earthcloaks either, but they didn't attempt to murder me, without just cause." The rebel arched a brow. "Just cause?" he asked. "It's the Empire. They're such cowards, they'll destroy anypony who get's in their way if they aren't one of 'em. All it takes is one wrong look at 'em, and they pull out their swords." That made me feel... mad. No, angry. "Well I for one think that is stupid." I stated. "If they are that paranoid about who is or isn't on their side, why not just run their government from inside a cave? Might as well, seeing as they act like they live in one." The rebel rolled his eyes. "Even I wouldn't go ''that far. Besides, it isn't that simple." he said, but I didn't miss a beat. "Well I would. Living in paranoia, in a civilized crowd is a horrible way live your life." I could count the many times my own mother treated me better. "Well, what soldier wouldn't be paranoid?" the rebel asked me. I blinked at that. "I mean, even us Earthcloaks have our moments where we are unsure. The fact that these Crystal ponies are trying to rule over us, and they aren't even native to our land is the reason we fight." "So you're telling me... that the reason this war is on is for who gets to lead Equestria?" I wandered if I should just run back and find my own way out of Helgan. "Not the whole of Equestria, no." he stated. "Just the land from Ponyville to Apploosa. You know, the Earthlands. Pinkie Pie is clearly the best leader for our homeland, and Princess Ariah deserved what she got. She was a tyrant, and Prince Blueblood isn't exactly the greatest leader either, seeing as they was they both signed the stripe-crystal concordat. Wish he'd gone too. Neither of them were even earth ponies." We heard the dragon's roar, and small bits of rock began to fall from the ceiling. "But I digress." said the rebel. "We need to leave. Now." As we went deeper into the dungeon, we came upon a circular room. There were two doorways, beside the one we came from, a table, and the corpse of an Earthcloak pony. The pony was a white earth pony mare, with a cutie mark of a yellow potted sunflower flower. "Poor Synthia." Borgia mourned. "She was a good fighter. Take her armor, she won't be needing it anymore." I took her armor, and her iron sword. "But both the doors are locked." I pointed out. "Come on! We should make it through here!" I heard from the door on the left. It sounded like the Imperial captain. "Hide." Borgia told me. I hid beside the door the Imperials were coming from. The Imperials were able to open the door from the pull chain on the other side. Once they came through, we suprise attacked them, and stabbed them in the back. "Good work." he said. "Now grab the key from the captain and get that door open." As I was looting the key off of the mare's corpse... it was self defense by the way... my eyes caught sight of my most valuable, and priceless possession. "My cello!" I squeed, grabbing the black cello case, and hugging tightly. Why was Borgia looking at me like that? Did he just roll his eyes? Roll his eyes? "When you're done making out with that instrument, want to open the door?" Great, now he thinks I'm weird. Doesn't matter, It's not like I'm sticking with him long. ... "That was... absolutely... dreadful!" I screamed. We had fought through several Imperials, come across a torture room used by the Imperials, and on the way, I was almost crushed by a falling pile of debris. "How in Celestia's name did you Earthcloaks manage to make the Crystal Empire this angry? How?" Borgia rolled his eyes. "Weren't you listening earlier? Pinkie Pie killed the princess of the Earthlands. She deserved it." I face-hoofed. "What did she do that was so wrong, that I am here today?" I asked. Borgia sighed. "The Crystal Empire is trying to outlaw the worshipping of the two great sisters, Luna and Celestia." I stared. "The Empire and the Thalmor don't believe they are goddesses, but the Earthcloaks do. That's why we fight them." I couldn't believe it. All this... it was because they couldn't worship Luna and Celestia as goddesses? I sighed, and told him "I'm sorry, but... Celestia and Luna aren't goddesses." He narrowed his eyes at me. "You think I don't know that?" he yelled, offended. "Of course I do not see them that way, but who am I to say that other ponies aren't allowed to worship them as such? If they wish to worship, I say let them worship. If you had something or somepony you believed in, something or somepony whom gives you hope, and something or somepony you live for, would you want me to take that away from you?" I lowered my head, ashamed. I realized he was right. If somepony believed in something, what kind of pony would I be to take that away from them. To tell them that they can't worship who they want to worship just because it seems absurd. It's one thing to not believe in one's religion, but to rub it in their face is a terrible crime. "You're right." I said. "I-I'm sorry. I think I understand now. Pinkie Pie wanted her ponies to be free to worship whomever they want, as long as they had good intentions, right?" That seemed to calm the stallion. "Yes." he said. "But not only that. The Empire didn't used to be too bad, but then Princess Cadance, prince Blueblood, Princess Ariah, and General Shining Armor signed the stripe-crystal concordat, which allies the Crystal Empire and the Thalmor. Now you see why I fight. I may not see the two high princesses as goddesses, but they are still a symbol of hope to me. Believing in them, is a passion of mine." I nodded. "And nopony should be kept from something they have much passion for." I said. ... We made it into a cave, and the brigde we came off of collapses from a bunch of bolders. "We aren't going back that way." Borgia said. "The others will have to find another way out. For now, we go forward." We did so. The cave was dark, and wet. So. Very. Wet. My hooves were getting filthy, not to mention the blood I had shed. I hung my head in shame once again. "I never killed a pony before." I said. "And for some reason, my brain can't justify it, even though it was technically self defense." Borgia gave me a sad look. "I'm not always proud of my killings either. But war..." He sighed. "...war never changes." We heard the sound of a cave bear ahead. "I doubt we'd be able to fight that. Best to sneak around, unless you prefer to kill it, your choice." I decided it was smart not too. We saw a light shining through the cave, and we ran for it. We were out. We were finally out of that... I heard the roar of the dragon once more. Did it know we would come this way? Luna break my legs, now. We sneaked a peek from the cave entrance. It was... flying away from Helgan, and by the looks of it, passing right by Ponyville. It seemed to be heading into the mountains of Canterlot. I'm sure they've taken care of far worse... right? My mother is in Canterlot. Sure, she never cared all that much for me, but... "We should be safe now." Borgia said. "Don't worry, I'm sure those folks up in Canterlot can handle themselves. What, with a couple of alicorn princesses living up there, and all. And there is Ponyville. You said you were looking for Ponyville, yes?" I nodded at him. "Well then, you're all set. I shall return to Rockhelm. You should be safe from any Imperials in Ponyville, that is if the Jarl finally makes up her mind, and decides to choose the Earthcloaks over the Empire." I tilted my head in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Jarl Glimmer." he said. "She refuses to pick a side. If she doesn't pick soon, either the Earthcloaks, or the Imperials will take it by force." "Wait, wait, wait! You are saying that there will be a massacre by either side, if she doesn't decide soon?" I grew a bit angry at that. Borgia lowered his head. "I'm afraid there would be no other choice. Pretty soon one of us is bound get paranoid, and Pinkie Pie will give her... the axe." I gasped. "She would cut her head off?" I panicked. His eyes widened in shock expression, then he laughed. "Oh... Oh! You thought... hehe... no. No I did not mean to put it like that. My apologies. I meant Pinkie Pie will give Starlight Glimmer her axe. If Starlight keeps it, it is a sign that she is willing to back the Earthcloaks. If she returns it, then Pinkie Pie will launch an attack on Ponyville. If the Earthcloaks succeed in taking over Ponyville, than Starlight will give away all of Ponyville to the Earthcloaks. It's an earth pony war tradition, even if the Jarl herself is a unicorn." It took a moment to think on that. "I suppose that sounds a bit more logical than what I was thinking." I stated. "But why? If she doesn't want anything to do with the war, then she shouldn't have to choose." Borgia roles his eyes. "You have no knowlegde of the concept of war, my dear cellist friend." he said. "Go on. Ponyville awaits you." And with that, Borgia headed off to Rockhelm. Me... I did head towards Ponyville. It's what I wanted, wasn't it? I wished I could understand war, though. It seemed pointless. It seemed even more pointless to think about it. I wasn't in that war, so why should I be affected? It didn't matter. Honestly, I didn't want the Earthlands to go to either side, but that just wasn't what this was all about. I didn't need to worry myself about it. I'm starting a new life, in an old place. Ponyville, my true home. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Crossover Category:The Alicorn Scrolls Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Story Category:Fanon story